


The Nightingale and the Rose

by okijin



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okijin/pseuds/okijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LawBella<br/>存文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale and the Rose

（一）小玫瑰

“他叫你什么？”

罗的声音带着恶劣的调笑意味。

背对着他躺在身前的男人光裸的脊背没有一丝动静，但他抚摸着他耳后的手指却感受到了温度的上升。

“让我来猜一猜……甜心？还是小玫瑰？”

男人终于爆发了，他几乎是跳了起来压在他身上。

“别开玩笑了！”

吐出这句话的时候男人的眼睛冒着火，神情阴郁而凶狠，下一秒就要捏紧拳头砸过来一样。

罗不为所动的保持着微笑，他打量着他，而后将手掌贴合在他的脸颊上。

他触碰到的是被海风砥砺过的粗糙皮肤，狰狞的伤疤刮着掌心的柔嫩的那一块，有些瘙痒。在这屋内月光照射不到的阴影中，天生黝黑的肤色几乎让他们融为一体。

男人也许是被安抚了，但更大的可能是在压抑自己的怒气。罗看到他闭上了眼睛，表情以可见的速度缓和了下来。

男人翻身坐在床沿上，在他用脚尖够到自己的鞋子之前罗揽住了他的腰。

手沿着饱满的肌肉纹路往下，顺着人鱼线滑进裤子里，罗记得自己称赞过这一片是他身体线条最棒的地方。

被捏住要害的男人咬紧了牙，最终也没克制住的骂出声来：“他妈的快放手你这混蛋！”

罗轻笑起来，毫不留情的戳破了事实：“明明刚才有机会走开的，是你自制力太差。”

才刚刚压下脾气的男人再次恼羞成怒，他扑过来和他厮打，毫无技术含量的挥起拳头。但几秒之后他就重重的摔进了被褥里。滚在地板上的是他被卸下来的一截小腿和胳膊。

收刀入鞘的声音很清脆，罗在这一声里用无奈的眼神看着他：“永远学不到教训。”

埋头在被子和软垫中的男人没有回头，趴在那儿像具尸体。直到罗把指尖再次塞进他的体内，他才开始有了点惊慌：“你至少给我拼回来……”

“我倒觉得不需要呢。”

入耳的是一贯低沉而柔软的声音，紧接着就是从尾椎传来的疼痛的酸胀感。男人用仅剩的一只手扭皱了床单。

借着之前的润滑和体液，尽管有些干涩但罗进入的并不算太艰难。他看着他背上的肌肉紧张的收紧，而后俯下身去，胸膛贴紧他的脊背，用心跳紧挨着他粗重的喘息。

身下不甚温柔的律动明显让男人不太舒服，他的身体开始不规律的痉挛，有那么几下夹的太紧让罗也感觉到了疼痛。但罗还是不疾不徐的问出了那个问题：“那朵花，他有告诉你它的名字吗？”

 

罗在前往海港的路上看到了那家精致的小铺面。

门前摆放着一排形状各异的花瓶，里面满满的挤着火红的玫瑰。

那是德雷斯罗萨永远不会缺少的东西，每个人都试图把自己溺死在疯狂的热恋中，男人们追逐女人们因舞步而飞扬的裙摆，即便是在冬天蔬菜供应不足的时候，他们也要腾出一半的温室种植这些植物，然后剪下他们的生殖器来表达自己的爱意。

年迈的店主弓着腰，将一大捧粉色的花朵被插进了一只硕大的陶土花瓶中，瓶口沿边挂着的牌子用漂亮的花体写着一个单词。

罗在舌尖上玩味了一下这个读音。

“这是它的名字？”

头发全白的老人转过头来看向他，点了点头：“是的……可爱的粉红色不是吗？不过现在不多见了，因为有更好的品种……”

“帮我拿一支吧。”

老人注视了他一会：“……送给情人？想讨好那些小姑娘，一支可不够浪漫。”

“……并不是。”

“那可真够浪费的。”老人笑着，可还是抽出了一支，在上面洒了些水珠。

“不需要洒的太密集，这样可以让它们看上去像晨露。”他说，把玫瑰递给了他，“拿去吧，这支送给你。可怜的它要成为一支与爱情无关的花了。”

罗带着这支玫瑰去了他的目的地。

路上他回忆着老店主絮絮叨叨的那些话，这是一种温顺的花，它的刺很少，气味是很清淡的甜味，如果你的情人是个辣美人儿，这可不适合她。

当他把这支花插进灌了水的玻璃杯，放在窗台上的时候，贝拉米用极度诧异的眼神看着他。

“你这里太缺生气。”他开口道，还四下看了看，“像个工厂宿舍。”

贝拉米犹豫了一会，说：“他给过我一支，那个。”

罗挑起眉毛表现了相当的兴趣。

“然后我骂他活像个娘们……要是现在我还是会骂他活像个娘们。”

贝拉米在床边一屁股坐下，他很快对那朵花失去了兴趣。特拉法尔加会到德雷斯罗萨来的原因无非是承蒙了某人的召唤，在此期间如果可能，他一定是不愿意呆在那座属于国王的大庄园里的。

而贝拉米早已不抱希望会有人发现，这个人对于主子产生了那么一点的不忠。无聊的信任，他想。但至少在揭破之前，他们彼此都还能容忍这段关系的存续。

 

之后终于拿回自己手臂和小腿的男人粗鲁的推开了他。

“刚才问题的答案呢？”

“花？我们可不懂这些。”

罗微微偏头，望着窗台上的那支孤零零的玫瑰。它歪斜的插在一只显然是临时找来的玻璃杯中，花瓣上的水珠早就蒸发干净，在月光的照耀下看起来有些萎靡。

 

粉红玫瑰贝拉米，花语是初恋，永恒的爱，以及我深爱你灿烂的笑容。

 

 

（二）沉默者

特拉法尔加·罗在走廊上和那个人擦肩而过。

他又忘了他的名字，却依旧对他胸前那个炫耀似的鬼脸纹身印象颇深。看到他裸露着胸膛从自己身边走过，特拉法尔加不舒服的提了提自己大衣的衣领。

他知道胸口刺痛的灼烧感一定是自己的错觉。因为他清楚的记得在皮肤上纹上那个图案，以及后来一点一点洗去并重新纹饰的时候也没有这样明显的不适。

也许和自己当时的年少无知与狂妄有关？他自嘲的想着什么时候他居然开始用这种词来形容自己了。无知无畏狂妄暴躁等等，应该都是他免费赠予那只红毛野狗的个人标签。

身后开始了一段无谓的寒暄，有人带着笑意说，贝拉米这次干的也不错嘛。

把这句话看似亲切的表皮剥下，里面是满满的恶意吧。罗没有停下脚步继续前行着。好坏？那根本无所谓。多弗朗明哥也许会为了安抚一个得力下属而躬亲扮演一个体贴的好主人，但他绝不会家犬身上浪费时间。

家犬。

这个词从脑海划过的瞬间，罗回头看了一眼。

那个被称为鬣狗的男人笔直的站立着，出众的身高让他看起来很显眼。遮住双眼的墨镜让人看不清他的情绪，只能被动的接受他那不知真伪的笑容。

挑起唇角的弧度，令人烦躁的、虚伪的遮掩。

他不止一次看到他挂着这样似是而非的笑容，在还弥漫着血腥和硝烟味道的宴会场里靠墙而坐。当别人狂欢至疯癫的时候，用烈酒去浇胳膊上的伤口。

唐吉诃德的手下都是被蛊惑了神智的疯子，而这个疯子却意外的保留着一丝清醒。可这一丝清醒也不足以弥补他的愚昧和软弱。

罗拉低了帽檐，转身离开。

那透过镜片直戳过来的视线让他如芒在背。他觉得自己需要一次反省，他捏住刀的手心里竟然微微的汗湿了。不，不值得如此，他告诫自己。

这个想法直至他用刀刃将那个人逼压在地面的时候亦没有改变过。

罗只觉得自己的心情糟透了，虽然还不到崩溃他防卫自己的面具的程度。这个从着装到举止都刻意模仿着他主子的家伙，挂着那副了然的表情从大厅跟着他，登上螺旋楼梯，穿过走廊，绕过几个拐角。罗轻易的发现了他，也轻易的了解这个人根本不在意他是否发现他。

他在示威。这并不是一个难得出的结论。罗不禁对他贫瘠的脑子能想出的示威方式产生了一丝怜悯——他根本不知道自己能够依仗什么。

烦躁。

最终罗没能克制住这种情绪的侵蚀，他在一个空荡荡的房间停下了脚步。跟在后面的人也终于识相的放弃了他拙劣的尾随。

而当那个人终于开口，罗才有松了口气的感觉。他面无表情的听着他说出自己在哪篇海域拦截了哪条船，屠宰了多少人，然后夺走了哪位船长的心脏。

这并不奇怪，多弗朗明哥把这个男人放逐在海面上就是要他做最机敏的猎犬，他本就应当如此尽职尽责。

不过这样罗对他的能力有了一层新的认识。而且他如同罗所预料的那样，没有蠢到直接拿着这些事情去邀功。

罗懒得去听他接下来的质问是“为什么” 或是“你要做什么”。他用架在对方脖子上的锋利刀刃对一切的问题作了回答。

准备离开房间的时候他的鞋尖碰到了一截落地的残肢。他没花多少力气将它踢远。

闭合的门忽然发出一声巨响，门板摔在地面时罗看到女人庞大的身躯挤了进来。

哦哦哦，这可不好，他可还是少主的部下啊。带着眼镜的女人带着嘲讽的口吻说道。

啊。罗微笑着回应道。

就当我领了一份员工福利吧。

罗再次见到他的时候，那个男人紧绷着唇角站在楼梯的入口。

那个男人最终选择了沉默，不只在此刻，在之前，或许还有以后。

罗大概能从他不善的面色读出点什么，类似于打不过就闭嘴，或是无人会听的话就是无意义不必言说，一些愚蠢又让他觉得趣味的怨气还有坚持。

他垂下视线看着他沿着螺旋状的楼梯向下而行，忽然又升起了一些奇妙的怜悯之心。

他觉得他像是一个生活在王权下的可怜平民，合上眼睛，闭紧嘴巴，捂住耳朵，什么也不说，旁人就会当作他什么也不知道。

他似乎在一座无尽的螺旋楼梯上行走，不断的向下，向下，没有尽头。

这个意象在罗的脑子里仅仅盘旋了一小会儿，就穷尽了它的娱乐价值。

之后他终于想起了他的名字。

 

 

（三）冰与雪

那个男人费了一番力气支起身子靠坐在床头。

他们都没有抽烟的习惯，于是事后的这数分钟对他们而言相当的难熬。他们甚至没有任何可聊的话题，罗可没有那种兴趣就他们刚才来的那一发侃侃而谈，更没有兴趣聆听这家伙对他毕生唯一的主题——他那个品味怪异的主子发表任何言论。

罗看到那个男人额头上还挂着一颗未蒸发的汗珠，他们都还没有平缓下自己的呼吸。

贝拉米望向窗外的眼神很空，罗不知道他所凝视的方向有多遥远。

他们的距离不到十公分，被身体温热了的空气流在两人之间，那样的温度对于这个季节来说有些过热了。

南海人的身上天生就带着阳光和海风，而北海出生的人则不同。他们花费生命一半的时间去忍耐过寒冬，他们的怀抱闻起来像是厚重的皮草还有壁炉刚燃尽的烟灰，沉闷但是温暖。

太久的分别让他几乎泯灭了对故乡的怀念。而当眼前这个男人如此沉默不语的时刻，他却意外的想起了那片广袤而荒凉的雪原。

 

他曾向他询问起他的故乡。贝拉米告诉了他一个地名。

克雷莫尔，一片贫瘠的冰原，听到这个名字，罗所想起的便只有厚厚的雪还有嶙峋的山崖。

而当他问起一些细节时，贝拉米沉默一会，像是在努力的回忆，而后才断断续续的说出一些琐碎的事情。

他在那儿出生，那个人也是。他们在积雪里踉踉跄跄的长大，穿着带腥味的皮毛，很小的时候就开始喝烈酒，花费漫长的时间去等待化雪，从泥土里挖掘甜茎。

等到最冷的时候，海水全部结了冻，他们就拖着雪橇从冰面上一路走到贝尔宁。他们的母亲去集市上用鹿的皮肉和角换土豆还有少得可怜的蔬菜时，他们可以花半天的时间走到岛屿的另一头。南方海面飘来的暖流让这座岛屿温暖，还造就了一座不冻港，往来的船只让贝尔宁远比他的故乡繁华热闹。

他们会偷偷的躲藏在了海港的巷子里，看着那些船在海港进进出出，听那些外海来的水手用奇怪的口音大声抱怨着天气，以及述说着他们走过的夏岛是有多么明媚和富饶。

他们在那样强烈的好奇和向往中年复一年的过着这样的日子，直到那艘挂着奇特标志的大船在贝尔宁的港口降下船帆……

那时他没有继续说下去。

罗不记得自己那是是用怎样的表情制止了他，但他记得那个男人的眼神一开始有一丝愕然，而后漠然的移开了视线。

 

罗张开双臂要求拥抱的时候贝拉米的眼神很诧异，但身体还是顺从的回应了他。他的怀抱如同印象中一样的火热，体形的差距让罗正好可以淹没其中。

如果是寒冷的冬夜他或许会沉湎在这样的温度里睡去，所幸现在是夏天的末尾。甚至不用去劳动心神，他的身体就会抗拒。

自然而然，轻而易举。

 

 

 

（四）夜莺

长夜将终。

断墙的那一侧还是断墙，无数堵断墙的那一侧是喧闹的人群。

热情的德雷斯罗萨永远不会停下音乐和舞蹈，你在这儿的每一刻都可以快乐如置身庆典——这个国家的居民们正践行着这一点，他们刚刚结束一场战争，他们赢得了胜利，他们理应欢庆。

贝拉米从巷道里穿过的时候，看到了广场的篝火和跳舞女郎。

那个站在路边的年轻女郎拾起一只凋败的玫瑰，用裙摆擦去枝叶沾染的灰尘，将它别在了鬓角，笑容如同戴上了珍珠镶嵌的宝冠。然后她加入了游行的队伍，蓬乱的发梢挥舞出一个不甚优美的弧度，却有许多人在为她叫好。

他没有再停留，他在瓦砾和碎石满布的昏暗小巷中飞奔，伤口因为剧烈的动作崩裂流血。

路的尽头是海港。

自海上而来，最终要回到海上去。

灰色的天际和大海一起出现在他眼前的时候，他想起了这句话。也许是他小时候呆过的某艘船上的某个老水手常常叨念的古谚。

他忽然明白过来，如果想着从其中参透一点关于生死的意味，那才是真的愚蠢。

长者的智慧不会使他们轻言虚妄。

他守卫着这个国家的名誉和荣光，将这份珍宝敬献，而后才被告知陆地是安逸和怠惰的根源，他们弃如敝屣因为他们生而自由。

大海终归比陆地严苛许多，又宽容许多。

所以他们自海上而来，而又回到海上去。

冷风让他呛咳了一下，好像是发出了一声古怪的笑。

港口只有一艘船停泊。形状古怪的潜艇甲板上亮着灯。

那个人在甲板的那一端。

贝拉米能看到他身上没被衣物遮盖的地方的露出的全是沾着血迹的绷带，明明应该是狼狈的模样，他却以悠闲的姿态倚靠着栏杆。

他想起了这个人的绰号，想开口讽刺一下，却发现嗓子哑的要命，发出一个音节似乎都要花去他全部的力气。他只能默默着看着对方用惊讶的眼神看向他，而后走到甲板的这一端来。

贝拉米听说了他回到了这里，他也听说了他和草帽一起大闹了一场。然后在他意识到究竟发生了什么之前，一夜之间，天翻地覆。

他就像个局外人一样直到最后一刻才有机会直面始作俑者。

从心里琢磨一点愤怒或是怨恨出来，和冲上去狠狠的揍他一拳一样，疲惫的身体根本不足以支撑他完成任何一件事情。

“上来吧。”那个人说着，又像是想到了什么而补充道：“我可以带你到下个海岛。”

他在他吐出最后一个字之前奇迹般的拿回了自己的声音。

他说不。

对方在片刻的沉默后耸了耸肩，转身回到了先前的位置。

贝拉米没有再回过头去看那艘船一眼。

他沿着海岸走下去。

被炸毁的码头没有灯火，即将到来的日出在地平线晕出了一道黯淡的光。

他最终没有想清楚一开始那些针对他而去的冲突和挑衅，有多少真的嫉妒和不满，又有多少是因为怯懦。

后来他听说了那些他没有机会参与的、壮丽的新时代的故事。他想象的画面里有着从未见过的暴风雨和大海。

有的人拼命努力，才能成为别人生命里一个无足轻重的过客。之于他，梦想或爱，皆是如此。


End file.
